The Battle of Bree
by DisneyXDGirl
Summary: What will happen when Bree is kidnapped? Will she die? And will she ever trust him again? I know this summary is short but it's my first one.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue

Bree's P.O.V.

I'm speeding around the lab, cleaning up Adam's mess, when Adam and Chase come in. When I say speeding around the lab, I mean at like, almost 300km an hour, because, well, I'm bionic, and so are my brothers. Adam has super strength and laser vision, I have super speed and vocal manipulation and Chase has super smarts, super senses and molecular-kine sis. Anyway, feeling the need to, I stop to talk to my brothers, sliding to a quick stop in front of them.

"You guys have to clean up your mess next time." I says, "And Davenport's gonna be home any minute."

"So...?" Adam questioned, as he usually did, because he's not the brightest.

"So, it means we have to go to sleep... in our capsules." Chase answered and making it clear where we had to sleep before Adam took **another **nap in Leo's bed.

"Oh..." Adam says, clearly exaggerating the obvious.

Suddenly, Chase's head shoots up then he whispers "I hear something." Then, he uses his bionic hearing to figure out what he heard. "Davenport's home."

I immediately grab my brothers and super speed over to our capsules, throwing them into theirs and jumping into mine. I shut the door behind me and our capsules change us into matching long-sleeved flannel pajama sets. Adam has green, Chase has blue and I have pink. Then our capsules dim and the last thing I see before falling asleep is the elevator opening and Davenport walking into the lab.


	2. Chapter 2: Losing Her

Chapter 2: Losing Her

Spike's P.O.V.

Grrr... I have been listening to Davenport singing along to 'Donald Davenport's Twinkle Twinkle Little Star and Other Hits' for an hour and a half. I wish he would just go sleep already, because I don't want to have to wait any longer to do this. Finally, I can hear Davenport getting into bed after Tasha tells him to stop. A few minutes later, he starts to snore. And, loudly, I must say. So now, the time has come, I begin to sneak out of Chase's capsule.

Bree's P.O.V.

I was having a nightmare where I was trapped at the top of a castle. It was sunset, and I was being chased by a silver dragon whose scales shone gold in the sunlight. He was seventeen feet long with six inch talons and I tried to run away, but my bionics wouldn't work properly. I thought it would be a relief to wake up until I realized there was a hand over my mouth and an arm around my arms and waist. I immediately begin to panic. I can't see my brothers, but I know they're in their capsules, so I scream out, "Adam! Chase!" over and over until we are out of the lab, but they don't hear me or else they would save me.  
The guy who has a hold of me is dragging me through the garage and out to the back yard. I'm putting up a fight, but no matter how hard I try, I can't slip out of his grip. He takes his right hand off my mouth and puts it on the back of my neck. I have a feeling that I know what he's about to do so I squeal and plead, "No! Don't! Please!" Suddenly, I feel a sharp pain as he rips my chip out and I stare up at the moon as the whole world turns black.


	3. Chapter 3: Gone

Chapter 3: Gone

Chase's P.O.V.

The next day...

Every morning my alarm goes off at seven. Except for today.  
I open my eyes as my capsule alarm goes off. I dismiss it and look at the time. 10:00. Wait what? Uh oh.  
I step out of my capsule and look around. Bree isn't in her capsule, but Adam is. This must have been Bree's idea of a prank. We are supposed to be up by now so I walk up to Adam's capsule and open it.  
"Adam! Wake up!" I yell in his face, my voice echoing off the walls of his capsule.  
"Chase..." he begins to moan, "I told you to stop waking me at seven..."  
"It's ten, not (coughs) seven." I state, trying not to choke on his raunchy morning breath.  
"Oohhh..." Adam says, exaggerating, and sending a cloud of deadly gas at me.  
As I stumble back, I can hear the elevator coming down. A minute later, Mr. Davenport and Leo enter the lab. I was kind of hoping my annoying big sister would be with them.  
"Finally, you three are up." Mr. Davenport says, barely looking at Adam and I before turning his attention to one of the hundreds of computer screens in the house.  
"Uh, we thought Bree was upstairs, because she's not down here." I reply, giving Davenport a confused look.

Donald's P.O.V.

"What?" I say, "She probably went out. I'll check her GPS signal."  
Chase walks up behind me, clearly wondering the same thing as me, 'Where is she?' With the press of a few buttons, I open up the chip tracker. I end up violently gasping as I realize that only Adam and Chase's signals are the only ones on the screen.  
"Bree..." Chase chokes out behind me.  
I quickly open Bree's health statistics.  
"Bree isn't dead, but without her chip in, she only has about 16 hours to live. Get in your mission suits. Now!" By the end I am yelling at them because I'm worried because I have no idea where my little girl is.  
A few minutes, the boys are running out of the lab, hoping to find Bree.  
"I hope they find her." Leo says once Adam and Chase leave.  
"I do too." I say, barely above a whisper, as I let silent tears run down my face.


	4. Chapter 4: Where?

Chapter 4: Where?

Bree's P.O.V.

'Where am I? Why was I kidnapped? Who took me? Why?' Are questions that echo through my head as I come into concisness. I try to move but pain shoots through my head and I'm chained to the wall, lying on a king size bed with silk bedding.  
I realize that I'm in a cave, but the walls have been made flat. I can see sunlight shining through the cave door. It looks beautiful out but even if I could get out of these chains to see it, I'm probably too weak to walk. Finally, I notice someone slip in the door of the cave. I can kind of make out his face.  
"Chase?" I ask, hoping and praying that I am right.  
"Guess again princess." A gruff voice replies, and I scream internally, knowing who it is.  
"Spike." I say, trying to keep my voice calm, "What do you want?"  
"I want you, Bree-Boo." He says and I immediately tense up. "I'm never let out enough, so I took over because l. Love. You."  
"If you loved me, you would give me my chip." I started, but I wasn't finished, "You are the smart enough to know I can only survive 24 hours without my chip. Spike, you have to give it back to me!"  
"I, don't have to do anything, except this." He replies with a devious smile and starts to take off his mission suit.

~~2 hours later~~

I spent the past two hours screaming Chase's name, praying for him to come out of Commando App mode and save me from Spike.  
My voice is raw, my pajamas have been torn to shreds, my whole body hurts, and my head is throbbing. My anger and determination of earlier has turned to quiet sobbing. There is only one thing I can say.  
I am dying.  
"That was awesome!" I hear Spike say from the other end of the room.  
"No, it wasn't." I mumble to prevent myself from bawling out loud.  
"Shut up." He says, approaching me and unlocking my chains. "I'm only unchaining you because you're too weak to escape."  
I hated to admit it, but Spike was right.  
"Spike." I say to get his attention. "Can I write a note to say goodbye to my family?" I plea to him.  
"I guess so, since they can't save you." He huffs with an evil smile, before giving me a piece of paper and a pen.  
"Done." I say a minute later.  
"Good." He growls, shoving the paper in his pocket, "Good bye Bree." He says before walking out of the cave.

**~Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story so far. I know that the chapters have been a little short, so I'm working on making them longer. R&R.~**


	5. Chapter 5: The Note

Chapter 5: The Note

Adam's P.O.V.

For the past 12 hours, I have been looking for Bree. I am really worried about my little sister, but Mr. Davenport is making us come back to the lab. He says he has a plan, but I don't believe him. As I enter the lab, I realize that Chase is already here. Him, Mr. Davenport and Leo are looking over a screen, so no one has noticed me yet.

"Her heart rate is dropping fast. If we don't find her, she will be dead in a matter of hours." Davenport says, obviously talking to Chase. Now, he opening up our chip tracker, I think. Then he says, "Chase... Why did you stay in th same place for two and a half hours?"

"What? I never did that?" Chase bursts out and they start arguing. Staring at the two of them, I notice something in Chase's pocket.  
"What's that?" I say, surprising them all. I quickly reach in his pocket and pull out... a piece of paper.

Chase's P.O.V.

"Give me that!" I say, recovering from my confusion, and grabbing the paper from his hand.

On it, is a note written with shaky hands, making the writing messy. Using my bionics makes it easier to read and I reread it out loud for the others. It says:

_Dear Chase,_  
_I hope Spike didn't destroy this letter. He is the one who took me. He took my chip. I'm going to die. I love you, and, though I call you nerdy, you're pretty cool. Adam and Leo, you are goofs. Don't change. Dad, you are the best. I love you all. Goodbye, _  
_~Bree._

Crud. I am the reason Bree is gone.

"That explains everything." Davenport says, "Now we have to go, now!"

"You're going?" Leo asks.

"I have to be the one to put Bree's chip back in." Davenport replies quickly, setting the coordinates on the teleporter.

"Come on Adam." I say, stepping towards the teleporter as it turns on.

Adam runs into the beams, followed by Davenport. I enter last, giving a small wave to Leo.

"Please save her." Are the last words I hear before I disappear.

And I will, at all costs.

**~Duh duh dah! Cliffe. Sibling love right here. ;) Anyway, I hope you are all enjoying my story so far. Every review means something to me, so R&R please. Ciao.**


	6. Chapter 6: Rescue Mission

Chapter 6: Rescue Mission

Bree's P.O.V.

By now, every breath is a struggle. I would curl up in a ball and cry, but I can't move without crying in pain. More like whimpering since I can barely speak. I know I am going to die any minute. Suddenly, I hear footsteps.

"Spike?" I whimper out in fear.

"Bree? Baby girl?" I hear as the footsteps come closer.

"Daddy?" I cry out as pain shoots through my body and Adam and Davenport run in the cave.

"Are you okay?" Adam asks as he approaches me and Chase runs in.

"I'm dying. What do you think?" I say weakly.

Adam went to say something, but was interrupted by... Dad, "Where's your chip?"

"Up on that shelf." I say and Adam starts to get it.

"Oh no you don't!" I hear behind him and I cringe, then cry out in pain from the sudden movement.

"Adam. Pin him." Dad yells and I think Adam grabbed him, but I'm not sure because I slip into unconsciousness.

Donald's P.O.V.

Adam pins Spike to the ground and I look over at Bree. She has become unconscious, which means we don't have much time to save her. I look down at Spike.

"It's time for you to be deactivated... Forever." I say before hitting the button on the deactivator.

"What happened?" Chase asks as Adam lets him up.

"Spike." Adam replies, grabbing the chip off the stone shelf.

"Oh." Chase says quickly.

Adam hands me Bree's chip and we go over to her. The boys lightly roll her onto her side and I insert her chip. They lay her back down quickly but gently. Her back arches and then goes limp, signaling that her chip went in properly.

"Adam, carry Bree" I say and he picks her up bridal style.

The way she looks makes me want to break into tears. Her whole body is covered in bruises. Her pajamas are shredded and she is as pale as a ghost. Her hair is matted and if you didn't look closely, it looked like she wasn't breathing.

"Leo, bring us back." I say into the communicator in my ear.

"Okay." I hear from him in a way that tells my he's been crying.

The air around us begins to shimmer as we are teleported out of the cave.

**~Okay. Calm down. This story is not over yet. And don't worry. Bree is not going to die. If you have any ideas, there is a button down there. It says review. You should listen to it. Thanks. Bye.**


	7. Chapter 7: Finding Out And Fighting

Chapter 7: Finding Out and Fighting

Leo's P.O.V.

I was ready to cry again by the time Adam set Bree down on the table in the lab. Big D has begun to hook up wires to Bree, along with an oxygen mask. All of a sudden, Bree gasps and shoots up.

"Dad?" She whispers, and Big D walks over to her and gently wraps his arms around her from the back.

"Right here." He says, lightly kissing the top of her head.

After a minute, Bree says, "I guess you want to know."

"What he did to you? Yea I do, because his bionics can't do that much damage to you." Big D replies, trying to keep himself calm for Bree's sake.

"Well, he... he ra... raped me." She says, barely above a whisper.

"Wait what?" We all shout and Adam grabs the collar of Chase's shirt and lifts him in the air.

"You did WHAT?" Adam screams as he throws Chase across the room.

"Stop Adam! It was Spike, not Chase!" I yell out before Adam attacks Chase again.

"My little sister! My little sister! Look what you did to her! You're evil!" Adam screams as he lets Big D and I push him into his capsule.

Chase's P.O.V.

Somewhere in my mind, I know he is right. I am evil. I am a monster. I should have controlled Spike, but I didn't, and now Bree is hurt.

"I'm Sorry Daddy." Bree says when Mr. Davenport walks up next to her. The way she said it reminded me of one time...

Flashback

"I bet ya can't!" I heard 5-year old Bree say as I climbed out of my capsule that morning.

"Can't do what?" I asked, Knowing that they were getting into trouble.

"I'm gonna bounce off this can, catch three power pellets in my mouth, bounce off the holotramp, and land on my feet." Adam said, standing on a five-foot metal canister with the lab logo on it.

"Don't you think that's a little dangerous?" I asked them, before going to jump on the holotramp.

"Yea... Duh." Bree said as Adam yelled, "Land ho!" And jumped.

All I heard was 'Om! Om! Om!' and Bree shouted, "No!" before I felt Adam Crash into me. I could tell Adam was passed out on top of me and I knew I couldn't move him, so I just pretended to be passed out too. Then, I heard Daddy come down the elevator.

"What. Happened?" He said to Bree.

"We were just having fun. I'm sorry Daddy." Little Bree replied.

"It's alright baby. It's not your fault." Daddy said before coming to get Adam and I.

End of Flashback

And that's kind of what he said now.

"Don't apologize Bree. It's not your fault." He says, laying her back down on the table as she starts to pass out again.

Later...

Tasha's P.O.V.

I have just walked in the door when Donald grabs my arm and drags me into the lab elevator.

"Donald! What? No, Hi Tasha, how was your weekend in Sweden?" I ask him, with sarcasm in my voice.

"Hi Tasha! How was your weekend in Sweden? Did you catch a flu? Are you finally going to move out?" Eddy says, appearing on the screen.

"Shut up Eddy." Donald says before swiping him off, then says, "We have bigger problems."

"Like what?" I ask, following him into the lab. As we walk into the lab, I see Bree, "What happened Donald?"

He explains the whole story, and by the end I'm crying and he's violently shaking.

"So Spike is deactivated?" I question first, in between sobs.

"Yes. And I gave her a pregnancy test." Donald tells me.

And?..." I ask.

**~I'm Sorry! I had to leave it at a cliffhanger because I want to know if you guys/girls want Bree to be pregnant? Review with your answer. I will update Wednesday! Keep reading. Ciao!**


	8. Chapter 8: Freaking Out

_Last Time on 'The Battle of Bree'..._

_"So Spike is deactivated?" I question first, in between sobs._

_"Yes. And I gave her a pregnancy test." Donald tells me._

_And?..." I ask._

Chapter 8: Freaking Out

(Still Tasha)

"And... She's pregnant." Donald says, opening his arms for a hug.

"So, do your sciencie thing and get rid of the baby." I reply, standing up.

"Well. I can't do it for two weeks or it will kill her." Donald says standing up and playing with the hem of his favorite sweater.

"Okay, do it in two weeks." Seriously, what's the problem?

"Tasha, you don't understand. The length of a regular girl's pregnancy is nine months." Donald replies and then waits a minute before saying, "A bionic girl's pregnancy lasts about three weeks."

**Okay. Bye.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fine. I'll continue. :)**

Bree's P.O.V.

I woke up a few minutes ago. So far I have:

-Gotten out of my capsule

-Walked across the lab

-And thrown up on the floor

Mr. Davenport walks in the lab and looks at me, then the floor. He yells to Tasha and then grabs my arm.

"You're not going to like what I'm about to tell you." He says once we're in the garage.

Later...

I can't believe it, but I'm happy. I don't know why though. I mean, most girls would be upset in my position, but not me. Anyway, everyone is gathered in the living room, waiting to hear the news.

"If we're here to see Big D's talking belly button idea again, I'm out." Leo says, eying Mr. Davenport suspiciously.

"No," I say, "I'm just going to say it. I am pregnant."

"Say what now?" Says Leo. "Hum?" Adam says with a mouth full of peanut butter. "What?" Chase says and comes toward me.

I immediately step back. I had nightmares all night. I am scared of Spike. I am scared.

"Spike..." I say, and my knees find the floor. I don't know when I put them there but my hands are on my head. I am crying. I am screaming. I want Dad. I want Adam. I want someone to save me from this madness. I can hear people yelling to me, but they are all in the distance. Spike is coming towards me. He is laughing. He touches my arm. I scream. He is pushing me. I am trying to get away. I am in water. Why am I in water? There is a hand on my chest. It is Spike. He is pushing me downward. It is Chase's face, but not his eyes. I don't want to hurt him. there is hate in his eyes. I have to hurt him. I kick him in the side. he cries out in pain. I begin to swim to the surface. I am not wet. There is someone's arms around me. I squeeze their hand. I am safe. Spike can't hurt me.

"Bree. It's okay." Tasha says. She must be the one with her arms around me.

I didn't realize it before, but I'm crying. My face is wet with tears but I am safe.

"I'm okay." I reply calmly.

"I'm sorry." Chase says quickly.

"It's fine. I just need some space." I say before speeding down to the lab.

**~Okay. That has to be it for today because I have stuff to do. Review if you want Bree to have a boy or girl, and what you want his/her name to be.**

**Question: Who saw "Sink or Swim" (Season 3, Episode 1)?**


	9. Chapter 9: Tears in the Middle

**Chapter 9: Tears in the Middle**

Bree's P.O.V.

I can't believe myself. Chase tried to come towards me and I lost my mind. Literally. He's my brother and I'll have to be near him all the time. I have to get over this. I'm also pregnant, so I can't be stressed like this. I can hear someone coming in.

"Hey, you okay?" Leo says as he sits down next to me.

"Why did you come down here?" I reply, not looking at him and instead looking at the bottom of my jeans.

"Well, we had a vote and they thought you were least likely to punch me." He answers, and I let out a little laugh. Is it true though.

"Yea. I'm fine. I just... don't know how I am going to do this. I mean deal with this." I say after a minute.

"I don't know either. I will help you out though." Leo replies, and puts his hand on my knee.

I finally look up at him. He is lightly smiling. I smile back and he wraps his arms around me. We just sit there for the minute, backs against the wall behind my capsule, and stare off across the lab. Leo's head shoots up as the lab door opens.

"Leo? Bree?" I hear Mr. Davenport yell as his footsteps echo through the lab. I can tell someone else is with him.

"Hey Leo! Did Bree punch you?" Adam yells out then says "Ow!" a second later.

"We're over here." I say, standing up, followed by Leo, who waves goodbye and walks upstairs.

"Good, you're okay." Adam says, hugging me.

"Ow! Ow! OW! I need to breathe!" I try to yell, but it comes out choked because he's squeezing me too hard.

"Sorry." He releases and walks over to his capsule.

"Are you okay to be near Chase? He kind of has to go to sleep in his capsule tonight too." Mr. Davenport says as he sets Adam's capsule to dress him.

"Yea. I'll be fine. Don't worry." I say, giving a fake smile.

"Alright. Just don't stress yourself out," He says as Adam steps out of his capsule.

"Stop worrying. I'm gonna just take a nap." I say and zoom into my capsule.

Mr. Davenport goes over to the control panel and changes me into a black tank top and blue and white pj pants. I almost immediately doze off.

Chase's P.O.V.

I feel horrible. Seeing Bree crumple to the ground made me want to cry, so I am. I am laying face-down on the couch, with my head buried in a pillow. Tasha is rubbing my back and trying to get me to take my head out of the pillow. I can hear Leo coming before he is up here.

"How did it go?" Tasha asks him once he gets closer to us.

Before he can say anything, I say, "Is she okay?"

"She's fine Chase." Leo replies, as I lift my head.

"Good." I say.

I didn't realize how tired I was until now. I am falling asleep.

**~Okay. Remember, keep suggesting names for the new baby. There will be more Bree/Chase, not as a couple but as siblings. Keep R&Ring Please. Ciao.**

**Question: What is your favorite Lab Rats episode?**


	10. Chapter 10: We Blow Stuff Up

Chapter 10: We Blow Stuff Up

Adam's P.O.V.

Bah. I am the only sane bionic one now. Bree is still asleep from her nap yesterday. Chase is miserable. And yes I know what that means.

I am playing 'Zombie Slayer Extreme 4' with Leo, when Bree comes upstairs. She doesn't look sick anymore.

"What are you dweebs doing?" She asks, and she has her usual hip.

"Gaming. Want to join?" Leo answers, as if he gets called a dweeb everyday.

"No. I'm going shopping with Tasha today." She replies. I forgot that in a week she is going to be fat.

"Alright bye. Bring me back a doughnut." I say and watch her walk away.

Bree's P.O.V.

I am 3 days pregnant. That is about 40 days to a regular girl. I am in the lab reading a magazine and waiting for Tasha when the alarm goes off. Mr. Davenport and Chase come down, followed by Adam and Leo. when I stand up, I have to grip the table to keep myself from freaking out.

"What is it?" Chase asks, and I have to look away.

"There is a group of kids trapped on a school bus that has been overturned. you have to save them before the bus sparks and explodes." Davenport says as he programs the coordinates into our chips.

Once we are in our mission suits, which bring bad memories, I grab Adam and Chase and speed to the coordinates. When we get there, the school bus is leaking and almost in water. If it touches the water, it'll blow. Adam lifts the bus, while Chase and I slip inside.

"Calm down everyone." I say and heard them out.

"Here." Chase says and passes the driver the keys to the new bus.

As everyone gets out of the bus, Adam loses his grip and we get trapped inside.

"Bree! Chase!" Are you okay?" He yells from outside.

"Yea, we're fine, just we need to get out. Now!" Chase replies.

"Any ideas?" I ask

"Yea, but it will require perfect timing."

"Ok. What?"

"We open the back door and then use your super speed to jump out the door."

"When?"

"Now!" He says and we jump.

The momentum of my speed knocked the bus all the way over. The bus blows up. Luckily, the kids are already gone so no one gets hurt. Then we speed home.

**~A mission where they blow up a bus. Yay! I almost forgot to put I DON'T own Lab Rats. Keep the name suggestions coming. R&R.**

**Question: If you could have any of Adam, Bree, or Chase's powers, what would you choose?**


	11. Chapter 11: Normality

Chapter 11: Normality

Chase's P.O.V.

"Did you guys just seriously blow up a bus?" Davenport asks as we entered the lab.

"It was going to blow up anyway. We just got out before it did." I reply, trying to get closer to Bree.

"Exactly, because Adam dropped the bus." She responds and then puts her head on my shoulder.

Even though our lives were in danger, this brought us together. Hopefully she forgives me now.

"So it was Adam's fault?" Davenport asks.

"Yes." All three of us say, and Bree and I look at him.

"What?" Adam says after a minute.

"Nothing." I reply quickly and Bree stares up at me.

"Okay, we're gonna go now." Bree says and grabs my arm.

We speed off at a stomach-turning speed. Suddenly, we are on the beach in a little cove that only we know about. The cliff blocks it from above and rocks block it from the sides. The only way to get here is through the water unless you can find the entrance, which we did. I don't know where she changed, but now she is wearing a two-piece light pink tankini. There is two towels on the sand and my favorite pair of dark blue swim shorts. Probably because I am still in my mission suit. I duck into an opening in the rocks and change. When I come back out, she's sitting on the purple towel, with her back to me and leaning back, balancing on her palms, watching the waves roll up on the beach.

"Hey, why did you bring us here?" I ask her, sitting down on the green towel next to her.

"I needed to get away and to talk to you." She replies and smiles at me.

"Alright then..." I say. Now I'm scared she's gonna drown me.

"I just want to tell you I don't I don't blame you, and I'm gonna try to make things go back to normal." She says, and starts to stand up.

"Ok, then. If things are going back to normal, you're going in the ocean!" I respond, knock her over, and carry her towards the water.

"Chase! No!" She shrieked and laughed.

We spent the rest of the day at the beach, splashing, swimming, laughing and playing in the sand. Things are getting back to normal.

**~Or so you think. Thanks for all the reviews so far. I have 3 other stories planned, including the one I posted yesterday, another Lab Rats one, and a Kickin' It one. Enjoy and keep R&Ring. Ciao.**

**Quote: **

**Leo: I believe in you brother!**

**Chase: Stop Talking!**

**I loved that.**

**Question: If you could have a character in Lab Rats, what would their name be and would they be bionic? (Don't use your real name)**


	12. Chapter 12: Crystyl

Chapter 12: Crystyl

Two Days Later

Adam's P.O.V.

I'm happy. Why? Because Chase and Bree are friends again. I'm just coming down the elevator now. when the lab door opens, I see Bree and Chase making out!

An Hour Earlier...

Chase's P.O.V.

Everything is back to normal, or at least as normal as it gets around here. Bree and I are chilling in the lab when I see a warning sign in my vision. Commando App. No. No! NO! Then I hear, "I'll always win Chase." before I black out.

Spike's P.O.V.

Ha. Now to program Bree to turn into Crystyl. Davenport only stunned me. He didn't deactivate me. I'm almost done when Bree gets my attention.

"Chase." She says as I turn around, then looks in my eyes, "No. It can't be."

"Don't worry, You won't remember in a minute." I reply, smile and hit the button.

Bree crumpled to the ground and then quickly stood up. The only difference is that her eyes are blue now. Crystal blue.

"Crystyl?" I ask.

"Took you long enough. I am pregnant?" She responds in her angelic voice, much different than mine.

"Yes. I got her pregnant 5 days ago."

"Oh... Anyway, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too. But you know if we get caught, we'll be destroyed."

"That just means we can't get caught, and if we do, oh well."

"Alright."

We begin to kiss. her arms are around my neck. Mine are around her back. I've missed this so much. We end up on the floor, barely coming up for breath. We fight to be the one on top. Then she stops.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing." She says before pinning me to the floor.

Suddenly, Adam walks in. Adam, of all people.

Adam's P.O.V.

"Mr. Davenport!" I yell before I grab Chase and Bree. I lock them in their capsules.

"Let us out!" They shout. It's Spike. And that's not Bree.

"What Adam?" Mr. Davenport asks.

"I found Spike and some girl in Bree's body making out."

"I deactivated Spike."

"Let me out Donald!" Spike yells.

"No that's Spike." Mr. Davenport says before getting to work. "You said some girl, do you mean Crystyl?"

"Yea you dumbo." Crystyl shouts.

"There, they will be destroyed... Now." He says, and then Chase and Bree slump down in their capsules.

"What happened?" They say in unison.

"Let him tell ya." I say and walk out of the lab.

**~Second Chapter today! Whoa! Credit for the idea for this chapter goes to VampireGirlLuvr and 1DLover. Thanks. Keep suggesting baby names. Ciao.  
**

**Quote:**

**Chase: (after Bree hugs a lunch lady and Adam rips the door from a locker) Would you two quit goofing off. We're supposed to not draw attention to ourselves. **

**(The school bell rings and Chase falls to the ground, squirming and screaming from the sound)**

**Leo: What's up with Crazy? **

**Bree: He has ultra-sensitive bionic hearing. **

**Chase: (finally sitting up as the bell stops) What WAS that? **

**Leo: It's called a bell. It rings every forty minutes, eight times a day, so... have fun with that. **

**Question: What your favorite Disney or DisneyXD show?**


	13. Chapter 13: Big D's New Invention

Chapter 13: Big D's New Invention

3 Days Later

Leo's P.O.V.

Big D is super excited. He invented a device. I don't know what it does, but it probably won't work properly. Adam, Chase and I are on our way down to the lab. Bree and Bump are already down in the lab. Bump is what we have began to call the baby. When the doors open, we see Bree watching Big D as he bounces up and down like a 4- year old.

"Okay. They're here. Tell us about your device." Bree says as she sees us enter.

"Okay. It's a deager. It will revolutionize!" He replies, being dramatic.

"So, you made something that makes people younger..." I say.

"No! Well yea. Anyway, I have to pick up cheese to test it." He says, putting on his coat.

"Cheese?" I ask, like seriously?

"Yes, I'm gonna take old cheese, and make it new cheese." Big D responds, and walks out the door, then yells, "Don't touch it, Leo!"

"Ha. Ha." I say and grab the deager.

Bree's P.O.V.

"Leo, don't touch it. You're going to Leo it up." I say, then the device goes off.

"Like that." Leo says and I turn around.

"What did you do?" I scream. Adam and Chase, who are supposed to be 17 and 15, are now 2 and 4.

"I don't want to wear pants!" 4- year old Adam yells and starts to run around the lab.

"Bee! I's hungie!" 2- year old Chase yells and tries to walk toward me.

"Leo, get Adam. I'll deal with Chase." I say to Leo.

I pick up Chase and walk over to the elevator. He begins to play with my hair. With only a few pieces of hair, Chase makes an elaborate fishtail braid in my hair.

"You're still the same Chase, just with the speech capacity of a two- year old, right?" I ask him as the elevator doors open to the first floor.

"Ya Bee. Ims me." He replies.

"Can you count to ten?" I ask.

"un, to, tee, for, fuv, ix, siven, eat, nin, ten!"

"Close enough. What do you want to eat?"

"I wan... a am nd che samwish."

"Okay." I say and put him down

"Bee?" Chase asks as I head to the kitchen.

"What?" I say once I have everything out.

"Whire's Ahum?"

"In the lab with Leo." I have finished making his sandwich and put away everything using my super speed.

"O. Yum." He says because he has begun to devour the sandwich.

The elevator opens. Leo comes out, carrying a very cranky Adam. Leo's clothes are teared and he's looks like he's been in a fight. He probably had to fight Adam to get him up here.

"Ahum!" Chase yells and jumps off the couch.

"Chase!" Adam yells and picks up Chase.

"Adam, before you do, don't throw Chase!" I say and Adam puts him down.

"He wasdint dunna trow me." Chase says and I laugh.

Chase stares at me, then begins to stumble towards the lab. He yells, "Thom on." and we follow him. Adam groans and Leo picks him up. I pick up Chase and carry him on my left hip. When the door opens, there stands Mr. Davenport.

"Close, Close, CLOSE!" Leo yells and begins frantically pressing the close button.

"What did you do?" Mr. Davenport asks.

"Leo did it!" Chase and I yell.

Leo's P.O.V.

They sold me out. Oh well.

"Come here." Big D says and we all shuffle forward.

"I wanna stay four." Adam says as Big D puts him on the table.

"Too bad." Big D says and zaps him.

"Ugh. Why did you turn me back?" Adam asks once he's 17 again.

"Because. Bree put Chase on there." He says and Bree cooperates.

He zaps Chase. Chase shudders and falls to the floor. Now he's 15 again, but he's not awake.

"Chase?" Bree says as she kneels by Chase.

"I'm fine, just hit my head." He says and grins.

I am not going to touch Big D's gadgets anymore.

**~Another Chapter added to the collection. Thank you for the 40+ reviews. By Chapter 15, I want to have 50 reviews so, R&R. Ciao.  
**

**Quote:**

**Bree: We just got our first taste of normal life. I was THIS CLOSE to getting a curfew - which I was totally gonna break.**

**Adam: Ooo, but maybe when we get to wherever we're going, we'll meet a sassy lab chimp named Bobo who will take us on adventures and teach us how to love.**

**Chase: Or maybe you'll make him angry and he'll maul you and snack on your fingers.**

**Adam: Hey! I create the monkey fantasies around here!**

**Question:**

**What is your favorite FanFiction on here? (Other than mine)**


	14. Chapter 14: Glitches and Rescues

**Oh My God. 50 Reviews! Cue the party blowers, horns and clapping. Yay!**

3 Days Later

Chapter 14: Glitches and Rescues

Bree's P.O.V.

I am getting my half way point ultrasound today. I'm 11 days pregnant. I'm laying on the table in the lab because Mr. Davenport is doing it. I can't get it done at the hospital because they might see the baby's chip. We don't know how, but the baby has a bionic chip. The baby's bionic. Adam, Leo and Chase are down here watching. Tasha would be too, but she's gone to Australia for a business trip. Mr. Davenport puts the gel on my stomach and I shiver. I can't see the monitor, but I know they can see the baby when they gasp happily.

"It's Bump!" Adam yells.

"We are not calling the baby Bump!" I yell at him.

"Well, you're not." Adam grumbles.

"Neither are you." Mr. Davenport replies.

"Let me see." I say.

He moves the monitor and I see the little baby. I immediately tear up. Mr. Davenport watches me. I smile at him and he moves the wand for the machine. He moves the wand off my belly and wipes the gel off.

"I can tell you what the baby's gender is." He says and I stare at him.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yes.

"Tell us." Adam and Leo say.

"That's up to Bree." He says and looks at me expectantly.

"Give me a minute with Chase." I respond as I pull down my lavender shirt.

When they leave, Chase hugs me.

"It's up to you." He says.

"I don't know."

"Well, we still have to do up the nursery."

"You're right."

"So, do you want to know?"

"Yes." I say and Chase calls them back in.

I nod my head and Mr. Davenport goes over to the computer. He opens a file.

"The baby is..." He says.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"a girl." He finishes.

I squeal and suddenly I'm upstairs. 'No. I can't glitch.' I think.

"You okay?" Adam asks when he finds me.

"Yea." I reply.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright." He says.

Then the alarm goes off. I grab Adam and speed down to the lab. Mr. Davenport is freaking out and Chase looks zoned out.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"One of my facilities collapsed." Mr. Davenport says.

"So, we'll clean it up." I say.

"First of all, you're not going..." He says.

"What?"

"And Leo went there to pick up a sample. Leo is trapped."

"I can't go?"

"Bigger problems Bree."

"No, you can't make me stay."

"Bree."

"Fine." I say.

"Okay. Now help me snap Chase out of it." He replies.

I walk over to Chase and snap my fingers in front of him.

"What happened?" I ask.

"You guys all glitched at once. You sped off, Adam set my coat on fire and Chase became paralyzed." He answers.

"Oh. Chase. Chase." I say.

Then I smack him in the face. He blinks and stares at me.

"What was that for?" He asks.

"You glitched." I giggle.

"K."

"Go get your mission suit on."

"I got ya little bro." Adam says, grabs him, and throw him in his capsule.

Chase's figure flashes and he's in his industrial mission suit. Then, they run outside and jump on the helicopter to take them to the facility.

Chase's P.O.V.

When we get here, we immediately start clearing rubble. Adam uses his super strength and I use my molecular kine sis. When we clear the rubble off Leo, he doesn't seem happy.

"Give me your mic." Leo says.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because I need to talk to Big D."

"Okay..." I say and hand him my mic.

"I am NOT running errands for you anymore. And I'm telling my Mom!" Leo yells into it.

"Don't tell your mother, please?" I hear Mr. Davenport say.

"Too late. I already texted her." Leo says back.

Then I hear the phone ring through the mic. He answers it. I hear "DONALD!" This is going to be a long night.

**~As I put above, 50 Reviews! Yay! Woohoo! And I put the gender of the baby so suggest girl names. Keep R&Rig please. Ciao.**

**Quote:**

**Leo Dooley: I did it! I killed it! And when I killed it, I was killin' it! **

**Donald Davenport: You know, if I didn't have piles of pellets in my man folds right now, I'd almost be impressed. **

**Leo Dooley: Does that mean I'm still your lab assistant? **

**Donald Davenport: Uh, well, let's do the math: Um, how 'bout "Forget it" plus "Are you crazy?" divided by "You're outta your mind" multiplied by "You almost killed me." **

**Leo Dooley: Equals "Maybe" to me. **

**Donald Davenport: Great. Now, if you'll excuse me, those pellets were relatively high in fiber. **

**Question:**

**Have you seen Jet-Wing yet?(If anyone can, PM me a link to watch it at because, in Canada, it doesn't come out for a month.)**


	15. Chapter 15: Guys Gone Glitches P1

Chapter 15: Guys Gone Glitches

2 days later.

Tasha's P.O.V.

I'm standing in the nursery with Bree as she putting a pink stuffed bear on the shelf. She wanted to get a stuffed bear for the baby to finish off the room. She didn't want to be seen with a big stomach though, so she sped around the mall and told me what to buy. Now the room is done. It's a little square room that connects to the lab. We painted it a light yellow. The crib, well it's a capsule crib because Donald built it so that it's a crib, but there is glass domed over instead of bars, is in the corner opposite the door. There is a change table in the corner to the left of the crib and a rocking chair in the corner on the right. On the wall between the change table and the rocking chair, is the shelf that has a piggy bank and the bear Bree got her on it.

"There. All done." Bree says as she turns to look at me.

"Good. So what do you want to do this weekend?" I ask because it's just me and her. The boys are gone for their guy's weekend. They didn't think it was a good idea to go, but I convinced Donald. I want to spend some time with Bree before I become a grandmother.

"Why don't you jump off a cliff?" Eddy says, appearing on a screen in the lab. There's not one in the baby's room because, knowing Eddy, he'll pop on in the middle of the night and scare the baby, so I got Chase to disable it. Chase agreed.

"Eddy." I say. I wish Donald had of taken Eddy with them.

"Fine. I'll be nice. Just let me come in." He replies.

"No." Bree and I say together.

"Okay." Eddy says and turns himself off.

Bree suddenly looks down at her belly and giggles. She sits down on the rocking chair and I can tell the baby is kicking. She sets her hand on her belly and closes her eyes. I know she's going to be there for a while so I go upstairs to start lunch. I'm making tuna casserole when Eddy appears.

"Heey Tasha." He says.

"What do you want?"

"To be with Donnie, and not you."

"Good. So we're on the same page."

"You're no fun. Bye." He says and turns himself off.

Good. He left. And that's when I hear Bree begin to scream. I run down the emergency stairs to the lab. When I get in the nursery, Bree is still in the chair, but she's arching her back in pain and screaming.

"Is it the baby?" I ask as I help her stand up.

"Yes! Argh! I think ahh it's a glitch thoooooo." She screams loudly.

"What do I do?"

"Capsule. Call Mrrrr. Davenport." She screams.

I put her in her capsule and call Donald.

Tasha, _Donald._

_Hello?_

Donald? We have a problem.

_What is it? Is Bree hurt?_

She said the baby is glitching? Is that even possible?

_I was afraid something like this was going to happen. Put her in her capsule._

Done.

_Ok. Type this code on the control panel. 2A17GFKK27I094CL30. _(Tasha types it in)

And that will fix it?

_Temporarily. I'll have to come home and do the rest. Boys, we have to go home. (Sounds of complaining)_

Ok. See you soon.

_Alright. One more thing. Keep her in her capsule._

K. Bye.

_Bye *Hangs up._

I hang up.

"Bree." I say into the intercom for her capsule.

"Yea?" She asks, not in pain anymore.

"You have to stay in your capsule. Donald will be home tonight to fix your glitch."

"Ok. Are we still going to do something together?"

"What can we do?"

"Baby names brainstorming?"

"Sure. I'll grab some paper." I say and get a pad of paper and a pen from Leo's mission specialist desk.

"Ok." I say once I sit back down, "How about Samantha Lee?"

"Cool. How about..."

And we went back and forth like this for a half hour. We ended up with:

-Samantha Lee

-Amy Lynn

-Sofia Raquel

-Drea Michelle

-Darcy Alison

We came up with other names, but those were the 5 Bree narrowed it down to. I was happy. I had time with Bree. Then, I look at the clock. The guys should be back by now. I hope they get back soon.

**~You see those 5 names up there. Those are the top 5. Vote which one you want the baby to have. FYI, by next week the story will be over. I know, sad. But if I get enough reviews, I'll do a sequel. I'm thinking, If I get 90 reviews, I will. But vote. Ciao. P.S. To the TheInsaneWritingFanatic, I don't take being a Canadian as an insult.**

**Quote:**

**Leo Dooley: Eddy, unlock this door. **

**Eddy: Not until I get the signal, otherwise it would ruin the surprise. **

**Leo Dooley: But they're celebrating without me! **

**Eddy: That's nothing. Wait till they start opening your gifts.**

**Question: You don't get a question today. Vote.**


	16. Chapter 16: Guys Gone Glitches P2

Chapter 16:Guys Gone Glitches- Part 2

Chase's P.O.V.

"Temporarily. I'll have to come home and do the rest." Mr. Davenport says into the phone, then says to us, "Boys, we have to go home."

"Why?" I say. "Noooo." Adam yells. "But this is paradise!" Leo whines."

Mr. Davenport ignores us and says "Alright. One more thing. Keep her in her capsule." Capsule? Bree. A second later, he says, "Bye." Then he hangs up.

"What wrong with Bree?" I ask as Adam comes down the slide from the second floor of our hotel room in Seaford.

"The baby's glitching." He replies and I stare at him. Is that possible? I can't check my bionics because Bree the first pregnant bionic girl ever.

"Say what now?" Leo says, taking his head out of the mini fridge.

"Yes. We have to get home." Mr. Davenport replies, beginning to pack things back up.

"But I don't want to go..." Adam whines and I smack him.

"Bree and my daughter are at stake." I say.

"Your daughter, eh Chase. I thought she was just your niece and Spike's daughter to you." Leo teases.

Does this little girl inside of Bree mean that much to me? I didn't think so, but maybe she does. And she needs a father. I'll have to be me. Even it was my evil Commando App who got her pregnant, I have to be the dad, even if Bree is my sister.

"She is my daughter, no matter what. Now shut your mouth and pack." I finally reply.

In a few minutes, we have everything packed up. We take our luggage out to the limo Mr. Davenport ordered for us to go to the airport. At the airport, we bought four tickets to Mission Creek. Our plane is set to take off at midnight. While we're waiting, we buy hot chocolate. Mr. Davenport spends most of our waiting time on the phone with Tasha. When we start boarding, Adam starts whining like a four year old.

"Adam, Stop whining." Mr. Davenport says.

"I want to pass out peanuts." Adam says and I just stare at him.

"Well then... Get on the plane." I say to Adam.

A Few Hours Later...

As soon as we're off the plane, we're in a taxi on the way home. Mr. Davenport is furiously tapping his fingers on his leg. Once the taxi is in the driveway, Mr. Davenport and I jump out and tell the other two to grab our bags. We run in the lab and go straight to the cyberdesk. Tasha stares at us. We get the serum from the locked cabinet that will stop glitches. I help Mr. Davenport insert the needle into her arm and put her back in her capsule.

"If it was that easy, why couldn't I have done that?" Tasha asks.

"Because I have the key to the cabinet." Donald replies.

"Ok. Well it's 4 am, so let's go to bed." Tasha says and we do.

**~Sorry it took me so long to update, but my computer wouldn't let me come on the site. Remember, keep voting. **

**The options are:**

**-Samantha Lee**

**-Amy Lynn**

**-Sofia Raquel**

**-Drea Michelle**

**-Darcy Alison**

**Quote:**

**(first line)**

**Leo: Hey, Janelle. How 'bout that lunch special today? **

**Janelle: Really? That's your opener?**

**Leo: Well, I was gonna go with "Where have you been all my life?" but I'm only, like, fourteen, so... **


	17. Chapter 17: The Name for a Surprise

Chapter 17: The Name for a Surprise

5 Days Later...

Chase's P.O.V.

"You're beautiful baby from the outside in.  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.  
Go on, take on this whole world.  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl." I sing to Bree's stomach while she giggles.

"Ok, what is so funny?" I ask.

"You."

"More specific."

"When you're singing, the baby kicks like crazy."

"Oh. Why don't you try?"

"I can't."

"Come on."

"Fine.  
Baby mine, don't you cry.  
Baby mine, dry your eyes.  
Rest your head close to my heart,  
never to part,  
baby of mine.

Little one when you play,  
don't you mind what they say.  
Let those eyes sparkle and shine,  
never a tear,  
baby of mine." Bree sings and then giggles.

"I guess she likes your singing too." I say and feel Bree's belly as the baby kicks.

"I just can't believe that I'm 19 days."

"I can't believe that the baby's gonna be here in two days."

"Wow... I didn't even think of that... I still haven't decided on a name yet."

"Why don't we have a family meeting to help you to decide."

"You mean us. She's your daughter too."

"I know." I say, "I'm gonna go get everyone."

And with that, I go upstairs.

Later...

Leo's P.O.V.

Chase just finished gathering us in the living room. What could be so important? I was trying to beat his Galaxy Gremlins score.

"Okay." Bree says, coming out of the elevator, "You guys have to help me decide what to name the baby."

"Options?" I ask.

"Samantha Lee, Amy Lynn, Sofia Raquel, Drea Michelle or Darcy Alison." Bree replies.

"Well... I like Samantha." I say.

"I like Drea and Darcy." Big D says.

"That better not be just so she can be Subject D." Bree says to Big D.

"You know what? I withdraw my opinion." He answers.

"Ok... I still think we should call the baby Bump. But if I have to choose, I choose Sam." Adam says.

"I like Sofia to be honest." Chase says as he puts his arm around Bree, who is now leaning against the counter.

"Me too." Mom says.

"I like all of them so I don't know." Bree says and sits down on the couch.

"Well, you get to decide." I say and look at her.

"I'm gonna name her Sofia Raquel." Bree says confidently and puts her hand on her stomach.

"I think she's agreeing." Chase says.

"Alright. Now that that is settled, I'm going to make supper." Mom says and goes to start supper.

After supper...

Bree's P.O.V.

I'm in the lab alone when pain shoots through my body. 'Oh well. My back's sore.' I think. Then I feel wetness.

'I can't be having this baby yet.' I think. But my water just broke. This is happening.

"Eddy." I say, trying to keep my voice calm and he appears.

"What?" He asks.

"Tell Dad and Tasha that my water broke." I say.

"Fiiinne." Eddy answers and disappears.

Meanwhile...

Donald's P.O.V.

"So if you have 2 Chases-" I say, trying to Adam math.

"You can't have two Chases." Adam interrupts.

"You can if you have a Cloner." Chase says.

"True." Adam says.

"Anyway... If you want to clone the two Chases four times, how many Chases will you have?" I ask.

"One." Adam replies.

"Why do you say one?" Tasha asks as she pours a glass of juice.

"Because I broke the Cloner, so we can't clone Chase." He answers and I glare.

"But if it wasn't broken..." I say.

"2... 5... 14..." Adam mutters.

"Heeeyyyy, everyone!"" Eddy yells.

"What do you want?" I say, "I'm busy."

"I have a message for you!"

"What?"

"Ask nicely."

"Eddy, please tell me what the message is."

"Say I'm your best friend."

"Eddy!"

"Fine. Bree said something about broken water." Eddy says.

"What! Bree's in labor?" I exclaim and we all run into the elevator.

Back to Bree.

"Ugh god!" I mumble as another wave of pain goes through my body. I'm on the floor now because when I tried to get up, I slipped. I don't want to attempt to get up again, so I'm just sitting on the floor, back to the counter. I'm weak, just like I was three weeks ago. Then the elevator doors open.

"Bree?" Dad yells.

"Down here!" I scream as I get hit with pain again.

"Are you alright?" Adam asks as he picks me up and puts me on the lab table.

Yeah, but this baby is coming. Now!" I say with emphasis.

"Then lets have a baby." Chase says and holds my hand.

Three Hours Later...

Chase's P.O.V.

The whole time, Mr. Davenport said, "Ew ew ew ew ew." and trust me, the past three hours haven't been fun. My hand is numb from being squeezed so hard by Bree.

"Let me have my baby." Bree says, laying on a bed Adam brought from upstairs.

"Fine." Mr. Davenport says and hands Sofia to Bree.

"Hi Sofia." Bree says and she coos in response.** (I know regular babies don't coo or move very much when they're first born, but this is a bionic baby we're talking about.)**

"Hi Sofie." I say in baby talk and tickle her belly.

"Sofie?"

"Yea. What do think? As a nickname for her."

"Cute. Do you want to hold her?" Bree asks.

"Ye- yea. Sure." I answer and Bree hands her to me.

I feel like I'm on Cloud 9.

**~Hey XDers. That's what I've decided to call you from now on. This is the second last chapter. But... I will start a sequel if I get 80 reviews. I know I said 90 before, but I'm changing it to 80. So, R&R please. I want to write this sequel. Ciao.**

**P.S. The songs I used in this chapter are:**

**-My Little Girl by Tim McGraw**

**-Baby Mine by Alison Krauss**

**Quote:Bree: I don't mind staying up here. It doesn't make up for living in a basement for the past 16 years, but its a start.**


	18. Chapter 18: Epilogue

Chapter 18: Epilogue

Bree's New Diary

Dear Diary,

This is my first entry in you. I have a lot to write about. Sofia Raquel Davenport is now two months old today. Her bionics are developing but we know so far that her bionics are:

-Super speed

-Super smarts

-Molecular kine sis

-Invisibility

-Force field

-Ice vision

-Sonic scream

My favorite moment of the past two months would be:

"Daaaaaaaaaaaa!" Sofia screamed from her spot on the floor where she was playing with her stuffed puppy.

"Ow! What Sofie?" Chase replied as he came downstairs.

"Ory Da da. I wan k."

"Get Mommy to give you cake."

"Mami on't let me hav k."

"Well, I can't give you cake if Mommy said no."

"Pes?"

"No."

"Fine." Sofia said, then used her sonic scream. Chase crumpled to the ground.

"Ahhhhh! Sofie! Stopppp!" Chase screamed and Sofie stopped.

"Ory Dada. I eri ory. Can I hav k now?"

"Bree?" Chase looked at me.

"Fine, but if you use your sonic scream again to try to get what you want, you won't get to have cake until your 5th birthday. Got it?" I said.

"Ga it Mami. I ov ou and ou Dada."

"I love you too baby." Chase said and carried her over to the fridge to get cake.

I love my family of a mom, dad, three brothers and a daughter. I have to stop writing now because Sofie is starting to wake up. Goodbye for now, Bree Davenport.

_Chase is awesome. :) He is the best brother ever!_

Chase! Don't write in my diary!

_Why not?_

Because it's my diary.

_Fine. Bye._

Bye.

**There we go. The final chapter. But... Do you want a sequel? If I write a sequel, this will be the summary:**

**Sofie is six months old now. Douglas has found out about her. Can the whole family work together to protect Sofie? Sequel to The Battle of Bree.**

**Alright. R&R if you want a sequel. 5 reviews til a sequel. Ciao.**


End file.
